Flee befor the nightmare catches you
by VaniVen
Summary: Axel und Roxas wachen an einem fremden Ort auf, an dem merkwürdige Dinge passieren. Können sie entkommen? Aus einem RP entstanden von einer Freundin und mir. Inspiration: Amnesia


1. Der Anfang vom Ende?

Mit dröhnendem Kopf erwachte der Blonde langsam aus seinen unruhigen Träumen. Sich die Stirn reibend richtete er sich angestrengt auf und schaute sich mit verschwommenem Blick um. Träumte er noch? Das war definitiv nicht sein Zimmer! Und das neben ihm war auch nicht sein Kissen! Sein Kopf ratterte einige Sekunden, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass eine männliche Person neben ihm im Bett lag. Erschrocken quiekte der blonde Junge auf und sprang vom Bett auf, doch sein Körper wollte noch nicht so recht, sodass ihm wieder fast schwarz vor Augen wurde und er gegen einen Schrank taumelte. Dieser krachte einmal ordentlich, bevor das morsche Holz nachgab und er wieder zu Boden fiel.  
>Durch das Quieken und das darauf folgende Poltern erwachte die zweite Person aus seinem Schlaf. Sich den dröhnenden Kopf haltend richtete er sich auf und gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass er definitiv nicht Zuhause war. Verwirrt sah er sich um und erblickte den blonden Jungen, der in hölzernen Trümmern saß.<br>Für einige Sekunden blieb der Blonde regungslos am Boden liegen. Er registrierte, dass er noch alle Klamotten an hatte, da ihm das Holz nirgends die Haut aufgerissen hatte. Zumal er sich auch nicht mehr erinnerte, was geschehen war, geschweige denn, wie er hier her kam. Stöhnend stand er wackelig wieder auf und blickte in zwei intensiv grüne Augen, dessen zusätzliches Gesicht nicht minder schmerzverzert war wiedas des Blonden.  
>Angestrengt versuchte sein Gegenüber zu überlegen, wo er hier war und wie er hier her kam, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Und auch den Jungen hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Mit seinen azurblauen Augen sah er ihn an und schien auch ziemlich verwirrt zu sein und Schmerzen zu haben.<br>Mit zitternden Knien atmete der Blonde einmal tief durch. Er wusste nicht recht, was er jetzt tun sollte, weshalb er vorerst seinen Gegenüber nur anstarrte. Auch jetzt erst fielen ihm die Tattoos unter seinen Augen auf. Doch bald schon machte ihn diese Stille nervöser, als die Gesamtsituation, weshalb er schließlich fragte: "Wer bist du, und was genau machen wir hier?"  
>"Ich bin Axel... Was wir hier machen weiß ich nicht, ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir das sagen...", antwortete der Tätowierte ihm. Wenn sie beide nicht wussten, wo sie waren, dann hatten sie ein Problem.<br>"Oh shit...", entkam es dem Blonden. Das war nicht gut, definitiv nicht gut...! Was, wenn sie in irgendeine Anstalt gesteckt wurden, wo man Experimente mit ihnen vollzog? 'Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen weit her geholt, aber trotzdem...' Als der Blonde allerdings zur Tür blickte kam ihm dieser Gedanke doch nicht mehr ganz so abwegig vor, denn diese sah ganz klar wie eine Art 'Tür zum Gefangenenraum' aus mit diesem kleinen Fenster mit den Gittern. Stolpernd lief er zur Tür und bemerkte glücklich, dass sie nicht abgeschlossen war.  
>"Wohin gehst du?", fragte der Grünäugige und stand vom Bett auf. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er wollte nicht, dass der Kleine einfach so ging.<br>"Ich wollt nur überprüfen, ob die Tür verschlossen ist", erwiderte der Angesprochene. "Übrigens, ich bin Roxas", stellte er sich vor, etwas verlegen, da er das in der Panik vergessen hatte.  
>"Ok, Roxas. Lass uns erstmal schauen, ob wir hier im Raum irgenwelche Hinweise darauf finden, wo wir hier sind", schlug Axel vor und sah sich wieder im Raum um. Der Kleinere nickte zaghaft, ehe er sich ein wenig im Raum umsah.<br>Er war relativ klein gehalten, allerdings war in einer der Ecken ein kleiner Beistelltisch zu dem Roxas sich bewegte. Er hatte drei Schulbaden und war eigentlich der einzige Gegenstand in diesem Raum, der hilfreich aussah. Während Roxas den Schrank durchsuchte sah Axel sich an den Wänden um. Hinter den Gemälden nach versteckten Safes und alles andere nach versteckten Durchgängen.  
>Der Blonde öffnete bei dem Schrank er die erste Schublade - nichts. Dann die zweite, in der sich diesmal zwei Taschenlampen und Batterien befanden. Roxas nahm die Dinge heraus und legte sie vorerst auf den Tisch, ehe er auch die dritte Schublade öffnete, in der sich lediglich nur ein Zettel befand - darauf gekritzelt war ein irre grinsendes Gesicht, was ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.<br>Da Axel an den Wänden kein Glück hatte, ging er zu Roxas, um zu sehen, ob dieser etwas gefunden hatte.  
>"Hast du was?", fragte er, als er hinter dem Blonden stand und sah ihm über die Schulter. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Zettel, den Axel an sich nahm und ansah. Dieses grinsende Gesicht darauf sah nicht gerade freundlich oder hilfsbereit aus.<br>"Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber... Das sieht nicht gut aus...", murmelte Roxas. Axel nickte zustimmend, ehe der Blonde eine Taschenlampe an sich nahm. "Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde man uns sicher nach draußen begleiten, also...", mit diesen Worten trat er hart schluckend zur Tür. Axel nahm die zweite Taschenlampe und folgte ihm.  
>Er legte eine Hand an die Klinke und sah zu Roxas. "Bereit?", fragte der Rothaarige und öffnete auf ein Nicken seinerseits die Tür. "Scheint keiner da zu sein. Oder zumindest nicht in der Nähe...", sagte Axel nach einem Kurzen Blick nach draußen.<br>"Umso besser...", erwiderte Roxas und trat auf den Flur. Ihr Zimmer war mittig gehalten, weshalb auf beiden Seiten noch mehrere Türen waren. Das eine davon allerdings der Ausgang war bezweifelte der Blonde stark, dennoch sollten sie sie sich mal anschauen. "Wir sollten uns mal alle Räume anschauen, ehe wir weiter gehen", teilte er Axel mit. Der nickte und ging auf eine der Türen zu.  
>"Die ist verschlossen", informierte er den Blonden, nachdem er versucht hatte sie zu öffnen. Die nächste ließ sich öffnen und zum Vorschein kam eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl standen darin. Auf dem Tisch sah der Rotschopf einen Zettel liegen, hatte aber nicht wirklich Lust ihn sich anzusehen. Andererseits könnte darauf ein Hinweis auf den Ausgang stehen, also ging er zum Schreibtisch und nahm den Zettel an sich. Darauf stand handschriftlich etwas geschrieben, doch Axel konnte die Schrift nicht entziffern.<br>"Roxas?", rief er. Fragend ging Gerufener zum Rothaarigen und fragte: "Was ist?" Daraufhin hielt der Andere ihm nur einen weiteren Zettel hin.  
>"Kannst du das entziffern?", wollte er wissen. Roxas nahm den Zettel an sich und studierte die Schrift genau, was sich allerdings etwas schwierig gestaltete.<br>"Ich glaube... da steht sowas wie... 'Neue Spielzeuge'... Aber der Rest ist nicht zu entziffern", sagte er anschließend.  
>"'Neue Spielzeuge'?", wiederholte Axel. "Ich wage stark zu bezweifeln, dass das hier was mit Spielzeugen zu tun haben soll", meinte er und sah sich wieder um. Es sah wirklich nicht danach aus. Alles sah eher nach Burg, Schloss oder Villa aus, aber von Spielzeug hatte er noch nichts gesehen.<br>Roxas legte den Zettel wieder weg und besah sich den Raum. Axel hatte Recht, das hier war keine Spielzeugfirma oder sonst was. Es erinnerte ihn eher an einen Horrorfilm, wo-  
>"Wer sagt denn, dass nicht WIR die Spielzeuge sind...?", gab der Blonde im erschreckend leisen Tonfall von sich.<br>Axel musste schlucken, als er das hörte. Wo waren sie hier? Wie kamen sie wieder hier raus? Er wollte kein Spielzeug eines Verrückten werden!


End file.
